Cabo Baby!
by hey. its ju-lay
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome are going on a summer vacation to cabo with Sango and Miroku. But neather of them know that they will be in the same place... but there friends do.
1. To the mall

_Unfourtunatly i dont own inuyasha :Shoves him in my closet: hehe..._

_Story summary: Inuyasha and kagome are going on a summer vacation to cabo with Sango and Miroku. But neather of them know that they will be in the same place... but there friends do._

Chapter One.

"Yes, only 5 more days unill we are on our way to CABO!!!" Sango said excitedly.

"Yeah i know I'm so stoked!" Kagome replyed, in a high pitched girly voice.

Sango and Kagome were both 16 and attended raven high. They were currently Junoirs, and unpatienly awaiting their summer vacation to arrive.

"Ok, we need to go to the mall because i need a new bathing sute." Kagome said as she grabbed her keys and purse.

"Yeah me to I also need some other things." Sango said as they walked out the door, and got into Kagome's perl white escalade.

Whall they were on the way to the mall the light at the cross section turned red. As they rolled to a stop Kagome looked to the left of her and saw Inuyasha and Miroku, in Inuyasha's cherry red mersadies.

"What pigs, god i hate them." Kagome said turing up the radio.

"Uuuggghhh, me to." Sango said as she realized what song was playing.

"Oh my god, i love this song!!" Sango said blarring it.

**Miley Cyrus**

**'East Northumberland High'**

**My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cuz I don't,  
My problem isn't that I kissed you  
Whoah,**

I figured out,  
That your nothin' that I thought your about,  
Your just caught in a place,  
Which some time will erase,  
In my heart

Your my type of guy,I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,  
For the rest of my life,  
But people change,  
Thank god I did  
Just because I liked you back then,  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then,  
Doesn't mean I like you

Your problem's not for lack of tryin'  
Cuz you do,  
It's just your at your best when your lyin'  
Whoah,

Now your standin' here,  
Saying things ya think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong,  
I've already moved on,  
My dear,

Your my type of guy,I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,  
For the rest of my life,  
But people change,  
Thank god I did  
Just because I liked you back then,  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then,  
Doesn't mean I like you

When your standin' near me,  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still palpable  
But when I take two steps away,  
It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah you can't go back,  
It's all in the past,  
Guess you gotta laugh at it

Your my type of guy,I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,  
For the rest of my life,  
But people change,  
Thank god I did  
And if there's some confusion,  
Let me tell you your just delusional,  
Get a clue,  
Cuz people change,  
Thank god I did

Thank god I did  
Thank god I did

Just because I liked you back then,  
I doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then,  
Doesn't mean I like you  
Just because I like you back then,  
It doesn't mean I like you now 

_With Inuyasha and Miroku... _

Miroku heard the music comming from the car beside then, he looked over and smirked.

"Look Inuyasha your favorite person." Miroku said laughing.

Inuyasha stopped fidgeting with the radio and looked over.

"HA! that girl honestly makes me wanna kill myself." Inuyasha said averting his attention back to the radio.

"Oh, come on shes not THAT bad."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at miroku dead serious.

"You must be kidding." Inuyasha said.

"No, i am serious. Really whats so bad about her?" Miroku asked.

"Ummmm...lets see shes ugly, obnoxious, loud, annoying, bitchy, too skinny, has a voice like nails on a chalkboard, she smells... shall i continue?" Inuyasha said still looking at Miroku like he was crazy for even asking that.

"Well i think she is a beautiful young lady." Miroku said pervertedly.

"Oh, Miroku you just want to feel her up like every other woman you see...WHY THE FUCK IS THIS LIGHT STILL RED..." Inuyasha said chuckling./yelling

"Wow how fast your moods can change." Miroku said.

"Shut up lecher." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Welllll...someones PMS'ing... hahaha" Miroku laughed.

The light turned green and they sped off.

_Back with Kagome and Sango..._

They watched Inuyasha and Miroku speed off.

"God, they sicken me." Kagome said a little annoyed with Inuyasha.

"Ahhhh... Miroku isnt that bad, besides his perverted issues." Sango said sinking in her seat.

"Ha, i know its just Inuyasha I CAN'T stand he's obnoxious, loud, has a big ego, shows off too much, has no feelings, is a player, and treats girls like shit." Kagome said taking a big breath.

"Done?" Sango asked.

"I could continue but he's not worth is." Kagome snorted.

"Uh huh." Sango smiled, as they sped off to the mall.

_Ahhhh...end of chapter one ok soo inuyasha and miroku are going to the same place as Kagome and Sango of couse ... so what do you think i should have happen there. When i get 5 reviews and some suggestions ill continue and put my next chapter up :)))) p.s sorry for the shortness in the chapter the next one is promised to be longer._

_Love,_

_Ju Lay._


	2. The Slip up

_Inuyasha is mine mine mine mine ... hehe just kidding i dont own him :sobs:_

_Story summary: Inuyasha and kagome are going on a summer vacation to cabo with Sango and Miroku. But neather of them know that they will be in the same place... but there friends do._

Chapter 2

_at the mall..._

Kagome and Sango were in American Eagle looking at clothes/bathing sutes.

"Oooooooo, look at this one it's so CAUTE!" Kagome squeaked, the bathing sute was dark blue with white polka dots, and white staps.

"Ahhhh, you should get it i'm getting this one." Sango' s bathing sute was white with green, orange, blue, yellow, and pink polka dots.

"I like, i like." Kagome said.

"Haha you sounded like a mexican just now." Sango laughed.

"Teehee." Kagome snickered.

_Back with the boys..._

"What bout these?" Inuyasha asked holding up white trunks with a black dragon snaking around the right trunk leg.

"Sweet man how about these ones?" Miroku held up dark purple trunks with black paint splatter graphics and the brand name BILLABONG written across the left trunk leg in white.

"Nice." Inuyasha said.

'Ding'

Miroku laughed.

"What faggit?" Inuyasha asked.

"It looks like they followed."

"Who?" Inuyasha averted his attention to the door of Pac Sun and wanted to shoot himself.

"Kill me please..." Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku chuckled.

_With the Girls..._

"Look a-- ... uggghhh." Kagome groned.

"Wha-- ... oh hahahaha." Sango laughed as she waved at Miroku.

"Why dont you say hi to Inuyasha Kagome?" Sango asked giggling.

"HELL NO!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone in the store looked over. Including Inuyasha. Kagome buried her head in a rack of clothes.

"Kagome i have somthing to tell you." Sango said not knowing Kagome was completely not listening.

"Ok, since were going to cabo I feel its not right it keep a secret from you. Ok...i like Miroku and for the past couple weeks we have been planning.

"doo bob mmm hee laa." Kagome continued humming.

"And wellllllllll we planned on going to Cabo together and so you and Inuyasha can learn about eachother and maybe end up...ummm getting together...whew there i said it." Sango took a big breath.

"Kagome?" Sango look at Kagome.

"I hate Inuyasha very very much..he sucks big fat butts." Kagome sang quietly whall looking through the clothes.

"Big fat butts...what are you five?" Sango sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up.

"Were you listening to anything i just said?" Sango said irritated.

"Ummmm...nooo was i suppose to?" Kagome asked knowing Sango was pissed.

"YE-- ... ya know what no never mind... its not important." Sango said calmly.

"Ok...well im gonna buy this stuff so we can go okay." Kagome said.

"Yep... you know what ill meet you in the car ok."

"Yeah." Kagome said walking to the puchacing counter. '_man that girl is weird'_

_In the car..._

Sango picked up her cell and dialed Miroku's number.

_With the boys..._

'BRING...'

"Haha, one of your bitches calling?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

"No, just Sango." Miroku said picking up his phone.

"Hello?" Miroku said smoothly, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_"Oh my gosh I told Kagome about our plan..."_

"WHATTT!!!" Miroku yelled.

_"Geeze will you let me finish, before you freak out some more let me let me tell you she wasnt listening THANK GOD... but now we gotta be more sneaky lets not even mention Cabo to them anymore. So we dont accidently slip up, okay?" Sango said._

"Gotcha." Miroku agreed.

_"Well Kagome's comming so gotta go talk to ya later okay bye." Sango said as she hung up._

"Bye." Miroku said as he hung up also.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing just some personal buisness." Miroku explained.

"M'kay, well lets go, we have a hot tub back at my place with our names on it." Inuyasha said.

"I say we have a party tonight since your parents are gone for the week, with a 100 of our closest friends.

"Oh hell yes!" Inuyasha said not seeing Miroku was planning somthing, as they walked outta the mall and headed for home to make some calls.

_DONE DONE DONE hehe...well not that intersesting but this party should be right? well if i get more reviews then i will put that chapter up i already have some good idea forming in my head and im on a writing streak soooooo REVIEW it soo you can see what Miroku is planning for this little party of theirs MUAHHAHAHAH..oh sorry :))_

_Love,_

_Ju Lay_


	3. The Party from hell

_I dont own Inuyasha ... but i will some day MUAHAHHAHA ... hehe_

_Summary: __Inuyasha and kagome are going on a summer vacation to cabo with Sango and Miroku. But neather of them know that they will be in the same place... but there friends do._

Chapter 3

Party from hell.

"Are you ever gonna get off that damn thing?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha had been making calls on his cell ever since they had gotten in the car.

"Shut the fuck up, we're having a party tonight what the hell do you exspect you want people to come dont you?" Inuyasha said as he pulled into the drive way of his 4 bedroom 3 bath condo, he had gotten it along with his car for christmas last year. Inuyasha and Miroku now lived there together and refered to the condo as their batchlor pad or as Miroku put it "house of love".

"Chill, chill im just askin." Miroku said rasing his arms like he was innocent.

"Mmhhmm, well i have to go tell the servers to make some food and get all this shit ready before people start showin up so i have to get a move on." Inuyasha said as he got outta the car.

"Well dude i gotta take a piss so ill be out to help you in a second." Miroku said as he followed Inuyasha into the condo and headed for the bathroom.

"Haha, ok." Inuyasha laughed and headed for the kitchen.

_With Kagome and Sango..._

BRING...

"Who's that?"Kagome wondered.

"...Miroku." Sango said as she answered the phone.

"Wonder what he wants?" Kagome said as they pulled up to the gates of her house.

"Hello?" Sango said.

_"Hey, i was calling to ask you if you and Kagome wanted to come to a party me and Inuyasha are throwing at our condo tonight?" Miroku asked._

"Sure we can come but i dont know how someone is gonna react." Sango said.

_"Yeah, yeah i know Inuyasha dont know either but i want you guys to come and this is partly my condo to so i can invite whoever i want ok so i better see you here at seven of ill just have to come and get you myself good lookin." Miroku said smoothly._

"Haha one we'll be ther you can believe that and two dont ever call me that again." Sango said.

_"Ok, well Inuyasha is calling me I have to go help him prepare for the party thats in three hours so ill see you then kay babe bye." Miroku whispered as he hung up._

"Okay well Kagome looks like were going to a party tonight." Sango said as she hung up her phone.

"The deats please?" Kagome asked as she opened the door to her room and headed to her walk in closet to put her clothes away.

"Well Miroku invited us to a party at seven and thats all im telling you, so get ready." Sango said picking out and outfit from Kagomes closet.

"Where is this party at?" Kagome asked also picking out an outfit.

"Not tellinggg." Sango said throwing her outfit on the bed.

"Come on please." Kagome begged.

"No, just get ready ok." Sango said changing and heading for the bathroom.

_2 and a half hours later..._

"COME ON KAGOME!! lets get a move on!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah, yeah... wait we still have a half of an hour left why the hell are you rushing me?" Kagome said as she walked outta the bathroom.

"...wow..." Sango was speechless.

Kagome had on low rise American Eagle jeans with a hole in the right knee and a white lace strapless top with a dark blue thick ribbon around it that tied in the back and dark blue flip flops.

"Haha well Sango your lookin pretty snazy yourself." Kagome laughed.

Sango was wearing a skirt with flip flop wedges and a tee shirt with American Eagle written across the front.

"Well thank you but we have to get going oh and we have to bring bathing sutes." Sango said as she went to get her new one.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she also went to ger her new sute.

"Duh inu... I MEAN Miroku told me the place has a hot tub and a pool." Sango said thanking god she caught herself.

"Ummm.. ok." Kagome said putting her bathing sute in her purse.

"Let's roll... oh and by the way im driving Kagome." Sango said as she dangled Kagomes truck keys in the air.

"What the hell how did you get those?!?" Kagome said getting mad.

"Umm well you were in the bathroom for like 2 hours, it wasnt that freakin hard." Sango said running out the door.

"...Bitch..." Kagome said following.

_With the boys..._

"Okay dude were all ready." Inuyasha said falling on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table and resting his arms behind his head.

"What the hell man get your ass up you didnt even do anything but order people around INCLUDING ME so get your lazy ass up." Miroku said.

"God your such a bitch." Inuyasha said getting up and smacking Miroku in the head.

_About 30 mins later and with the girls..._

"Where the hell are we going and why did you blind fold me!?!" Kagome yelled.

"Haha you'll find out... ahh were here." Sango said turning off the car getting out and going to the other side of the car to un blind fold Kagome.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DIDNT TELL ME WE WERE GOING TO INUYASHA'S OH MY GOD YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE HIM HE IS SUCK A JERK!!!" Kagome yelled.

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THIS OKAY, JUST GROW UP!" Sango yelled back.

"Okay okay okay Kagome you can do this ... NO I CANT WHY AM I HERE I HATE HIM!!" Kagome said freaking out.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN PLEASE!!" Sango said slapping Kagome across the face.

"Thanks i needed that, but just answer me this who invited up to this? because i know for damn sure it wasnt Inuyasha." Kagome asked.

"You remember when Miroku called, yeah well he asked us to come." Sango said.

"Well this okay ill go but only beause im being mature about this." Kagome said as she jumped outta the truck and shut the door.

"Mmhhmm you know if i would have told you that we were going to Inuyasha's you would have been a little five year old and threw a hissy fit and would have refused to go." Sango stated as she locked the truck and handed the keys back to Kagome.

_With the boys..._

"Miroku looks like your waiting for someone?" Inuyasha said as he pused some random girl off his lap.

"Asshole..." The girl said to him and she got up off the ground and brushed herself off.

"Get over it bitch." Inuyasha chuckled as he slapped her ass.

"Yes, i am and here they are now." Miroku covered his ears as he saw Inuyasha look in the direction Kagome and Sango were comming and waited for the yelling and screaming to begin.

_With the girls..._

Sango and Kagome stated to walk towards Inuyasha and Miroku and all of a sudden seen Inuyasha look at them and get up and start to yell and curse at Miroku.

"Did i forget to mention Inuyasha didnt know?" Sango said covering her ears as well.

"YA COULD HAVE MENTIONED THAT!" Kagome yelled.

"SHUT UP BITCH!!!" Inuyasha yelled from across the room.

"UMMM EXSCUSE ME!!!" Kagome yelled back.

By this time everyone was silent and turned to see this interesting fight between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ya head me shut up, oh and what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha said more calmly.

"Um Miroku invited me and Sango." Kagome said Snotty.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku and gave him the most dirtiest look ever in the history of dirty looks, it made Miroku whimper and sink in the couch about five feet.

"Okay okay dont blame this on Miroku he was just trying to be nice and besides Inuyasha why do you hate Kagome so much anyway?" Sango questioned.

"Hmmmmmmm shes a bitch, and she needs to get a man and get laid." Inuyasha laughed and so did everyone at the party.

"HA OH REALLY I WOULD GET A MAN IF THEY WERENT ALL ASSHOLES LIKE YOU AND BESIDES NO WONDER YOU DONT HAVE A WOMEN YOUR JUST A NASTY HANYOU WHO WOULD WANT YOU!!!" Kagome yelled louder than ever as she slapped Inuyasha across the face.

Everyone at the party gasped, this was one interesting fight.

"Im leaving Sango you can come if you want." Kagome turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"COMMING!!" Sango yelled but before she turned she mouthed 'sorry' to Miroku and then also headed for the door that Kagome had exited.

Inuyasha was speechless no girl had ever said somthing like that to him and frankly it hurt...it hurt alot. Then he turned to the crowd and said "Party's over get out." and headed up stairs with his head bowed looking at the ground.

_With the girls..._

"Kagome i cant believe you said that to him, you have balls ill give you that." Sango said as she got into the truck and closed the door.

"Yeah well he thinks he's tough shit he's wrong." Kagome said her adrenline still pulsing through her veins.

"Well tonight its just me, you, the notebook, and ice cream and popcorn." Sango said smiling.

"Haha thanks for being a good friend Sango, i just cant wait for Cabo thank god a whole two weeks with the egotistical Inuyasha." Kagome signed as she turned the key and the truck roared to life.

"Ummm yeah..." Sango gulped 'Cabo this is gonna be fun.' she thought as they headed home.

_Whoa... this is a very intense chapter wonder what Inuyasha is thinking give me more reviews and you will find out the next chapter they will finally be heading to Cabo and Inuyasha and Kagome will finally find out they are in the same place, for a whole two weeks OHHH NOO!! haha review review thanks!_

_Love,_

_Ju Lay_


End file.
